


3:17 am

by JayDelahaye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, TARDIS Coral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDelahaye/pseuds/JayDelahaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still working on the 'not waking Rose up at ungodly hours of the morning' thing. But there's a good reason this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:17 am

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the timepetalsprompts weekly drabble, ‘um, no.’ TentooxRose, sleepytimes.

“Rose! Rose, get up. I have something amazing to show you.”

Rose opened a bleary eye and looked past the hyperactive human-Time Lord metacrisis that was bouncing on their bed. Red numbers glowed from her nightstand and she burrowed back under the blankets.

“But you’ll love this. Come on.” He tried tugging the covers off her, but Rose kept a firm grip on her end and wouldn’t budge. 

“It’s three seventeen in the morning, Doctor. It can wait.”

“After all these years, don’t you think I’d have learned by now not to wake you up at three seventeen - three _eighteen_ now - unless it was for a very, very good reason?”

“Um, no. Not exactly a great track record on that.”

“You wound me, Rose Tyler. What about those fireflies on Himenex 6? Or Christmas morning? Or when I did that thing with my tongue and you-”

“Exceptions.” Rose rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. 

“Okay, so I’m still working on that. But Rose,” the Doctor murmured, spooning up behind her and gently peeling the edge of the blanket away from Rose’s ear. He brushed his lips against her temple and whispered four words to her, four words that made for a very good reason to get up at three seventeen in the morning.

_“The TARDIS is ready.”_


End file.
